


Refill

by uwuchan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other, gender neutral reader, lots more hurt, prescription ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuchan/pseuds/uwuchan
Summary: Your depression is getting bad again, Mako comes home and you break down





	Refill

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and of course it's a heavy self insert. Open to constructive criticism!

You had been tossing and turning in bed for several hours now. You turned over and grabbed your phone from the nightstand, the brightness from the screen stinging your eyes. You blinked a few times and looked at the time, 6:27. “Fuck… Knew I should’ve taken my sleeping pills… Too late now.” You put your phone down and clicked on the bedside lamp, a soft light illuminating the bedroom. You pushed the cover back and sat up, a yawn escaping as you moved to dangle your feet over the side of the bed. You slipped your feet into your house shoes and unplugged your phone from its charger before heading to the kitchen. You figured it was late enough to take your pills. You grabbed the bottles on the counter and opened them, staring in at the contents. “Running low on the antidepressant... Should see about a refill.” You took out the pills you needed and popped them in your mouth, chasing it down with the water bottle you kept beside the pill bottles. You put lids on everything and stepped over to the fridge, seeing if there was anything good to eat. Nothing looked appetizing, you didn’t feel that hungry anyways. You shrugged and closed the fridge door, heading out to watch tv in the living room.

There wasn’t really anything good on, it was too early, the best you could do was a ‘How It’s Made’ Marathon. You were having difficulty watching what was on, first the volume was too low, then it was too high. Eventually you didn’t even know what you were watching, barely even focusing on what was on the screen. You had kept your phone on your chest, so when it started to buzz and play music it scared you. But why would it scare you?, you must have forgotten to turn the alarm off. You stared at the screen, at the name of the alarm. “Mako comes home.” Oh yeah, he said his mission should end today. You turned the alarm off with a small sigh. You went back to blankly staring at the tv screen, trying to pay attention, even if you didn’t want to. “I should shower…” You said it a few times, but never got up and did it.

When the front door opened, you didn’t seem to register it, still staring blankly at the tv screen. “I’m home.” You jumped, not expecting to hear Mako’s voice. You looked up, staring at the large man that walked over and sat beside you. He pulled you into his lap, and you could still smell the metallic scent of blood on him. It gave you a headache. “...You should go shower, you stink.” He chuckled from behind his mask “You do too.” You frowned, now realizing you never actually got up to shower. “Oh. Right.” He pulled you close to his chest, a small blush rising in your cheeks as you looked up at him. You could just barely see his eyes through the mask, it made you want to see his full face. You know he probably wouldn’t let you though, only on special occasions, that was his rule. It was weird, you thought you would be more excited to see him, his mission had lasted a month, but right now you didn’t feel much of anything. 

wasn’t much to say, you were getting depressed again, big deal. Though, you felt yourself getting a little more sad, like you wanted to cry, but couldn’t. 

You had only taken a few bites of your grilled cheese, but you already felt full. You put it back down and snuggled up to Maybe your depression was still kinda bad. You puffed out your cheeks in a pout, not wanting to mess with your damn meds again so soon. You had just gotten an add-on just two weeks ago. You knew you had to though. “Hey… What’s wrong?” Huh? Oh, right, Mako. You turned around so you were facing him, then just shoved your face in his chest. You shrugged, even though you knew. You just didn’t wanna say it. You couldn’t see his face, but you knew he was frowning, obviously concerned. The nothing you felt slowly started to turn into self hatred, and a general sadness. You looked up at him “Hey, wanna get extra rough tonight? We haven’t seen each other in a month, I bet it would be fun.” It would be fun, but really you just wanted to hurt. It was better than wanting to die, but it was still bad. You offered up a weak, obviously fake smile. You already knew he could tell, so why try to hide it? “You really should go take a shower, I’ll make us something to eat okay?” You got up and walked to the kitchen, and could feel him staring after you as you walked.

Once in the kitchen you looked in the fridge again, waiting to see if he tried to follow you. He didn’t. You still didn’t feel hungry, but knew you should eat. You made two bacon grilled cheese sandwiches and warmed up some tomato soup. He didn’t take long in the shower, already out and dressed by the time everything was ready. You took the food out to the living room and put it on the coffee table. “I forget drinks…” You moved to go back to the kitchen but found a hand wrapped around your wrist, stopping you. Oh. You looked down at his hand gripping you a little bit too tightly, then looked up at his masked face. “Talk to me” You frowned, wiggling your arm a bit to see if he’d let go. He just gripped you tighter. “I’m fine babe… Really.” You could already feel your wrist starting to bruise. Good. “Please let go.” He shook his head “Not until you talk to me.” Dammit, fine. You weren’t gonna talk to him, but you did sit down in his lap and start eating. You could feel him staring at you, but you still refused to talk. There Mako with a small huff. “Y/N…” He ran his fingers through your hair, it felt nice. You hadn’t noticed until now, but he let go of your wrist, and sure enough, there were bruises. You stared down at the light purple marks, turning your wrist and looking them over. You felt happy that you had them, but it also made you feel worse. Tears started to swell at the corners of your eyes, but they refused to drop, not yet. “I’m here for you Y/N. I love you.” Fuck. That did it. It started slow, a few tears streaming down your now bright red face, along with a few sniffs. You looked up at him, finally seeing that he had taken his mask off, and you just started to sob. You turned, pushing your face into his chest and gripping his shirt. You were staining the fabric with tears snot and drool, but he didn’t seem to mind. He just stroked the back of your head as you sobbed. You tried to choke out an ‘I’m sorry’ but it came out so slurred that it didn’t even sound like words. Several minutes went by before you calmed down enough to say something. “The changes haven’t really done anything… I hadn’t noticed until today.” He nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, which just set you off all over again.

You ended up crying on and off for at least half an hour before finally calming down. “ ‘M sorry…” You rubbed your eyes and looked up at him with a frown “Don’t be. I’m here for you and I love you.” You let out a yawn and he paused. “Did you sleep at all last night.?” You shook your head “...Take a nap okay?” He moved you, placing a pillow in his lap and putting your head on the pillow. You nodded and turned, wrapping your arms around him, or at least trying. “If it helps I’ll go with you to talk to the doctor too okay?” “...Kay.” You ended up falling asleep within minutes. It was going to be easier to get through this with someone like Mako to support you.


End file.
